


CutiePie's

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Sunshine Project 2016 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week One: Cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	CutiePie's

It was a slow day at CutiePie's Bakery when Mark stepped in, the bell above the door jingling as he made his way inside. Marzia smiled from behind the counter, calling for Felix, who smiled when he stepped in from the office.

"Hey Mark! Ready for your first day?" he grinned, Mark returning the smile easily.

"Sure am! You said something about deliveries the last time we talked?"

Felix nodded, going back toward the office as Mark stepped up to the counter. "Yeah, we were thinking about doing deliveries in the afternoons and evenings. We got Cry doing late nights, so we wanted to know if afternoons would be alright with you," Felix called, voice echoing from down the short hallway as quiet shuffling echoed along with Felix's voice.

"Sure, that sounds fine! When do you want me to start?" Mark called back, a triumphant yell from Felix and footsteps sounding, the owner of the bakery soon stepping out with a pink t-shirt over his arm.

"Today, if you can. I've been going out myself since we started delivering, but I got some paperwork to catch up on. Ready to get started?" he smiled, handing Mark the shirt. He unfolded it and looked it over, grinning at the elegant black font of the CutiePie logo curved around a picture of a cupcake.

"Yeah, definitely. Let me change real quick."

"Thanks, man. Bathroom's down the hall to the left."

Mark nodded, smiling brightly as he headed down the hall to get changed, Felix taking his shirt and putting it in a closet upstairs in the apartment before heading back down to the shop. Mark talked to Marzia happily, asking about how the shop had been doing in the couple months it had been open.

"It's going really well!! Felix was a little nervous since it's a pretty small shop, but the deliveries are really bringing in more customers. And thank you so much for helping out, Mark. We really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem, Marzia. I'm happy to help."

Felix stepped behind the counter, kissing Marzia on the cheek as he passed. He pulled out his phone, looking over the orders for today.

"We've got a birthday party and a couple house calls for today. We have a little clipboard with all the delivery information here for you, so you can just put the addresses in the GPS and get going. It's got the times and orders and everything on there, but if you need some help you can call me," Felix explained, turning around and quickly finding a clipboard with a small stack of paper attached. He handed it to Mark, who skimmed over the orders quickly before giving a firm nod.

"Alright, sounds good," he said, noticing the shipping time for the first order was in about half an hour. "And I'm taking the van?" he asked, referring to the little pink van they'd just gotten for the shop a few weeks ago. Marzia nodded, tapping Felix to get his attention before both of them started heading for the kitchen.

"Yep! Let us get the birthday cake into the van, it's a little big. Felix can come with you on this one to help carry it," Marzia called as they disappeared into the kitchen, soon coming back out with a two-tier pink and white cake covered in intricate flowers and designs. Mark gawked at the tiny details of the huge cake as Marzia bustled away to get a lid for the large cake, carefully putting it in place before she and Felix started carrying it around the counter to the front door. Mark grabbed the keys to the van and the clipboard before hurrying ahead to open the front door and the back of the van, helping put the cake away before going around to the front and putting the address in, soon driving with Felix to make his first delivery.

-

Mark's first day at CutiePie's went on without a hitch. Driving the van took some getting used to, but other than that the day had gone smoothly. After delivering the birthday cake with Felix he went back and forth between the shop to pick up deliveries and out to different parts of the city to deliver them. By the end of his shift he had gone out on four or five deliveries and he smelled like vanilla, a scent that was a permanent fixture in the bakery. He was just about to clock out and change back into his own shirt when the bakery phone rang, Felix going over to answer as Marzia restocked the display counter, Mark currently sitting at one of the small round tables to eat one of Marzia's famous macaroons. Felix ended the call, quickly scribbling something down on Mark's clipboard before calling him back over. Mark finished off the sweet and headed over, rubbing leftover sugar off on his black jeans as he headed back to the counter where Felix handed him his clipboard back.

'Sorry bro, got a last minute order for a couple cookies. I can take it myself if you wanna head out?"

"Nah, I got it," Mark replied, looking over the last entry quickly as Marzia started packing up the order Felix read off. She tied the box off with her patented pink bow, handing it to Mark with a smile as he headed back out to the van.

Mark set the small box in the passengers seat beside him, starting up the van and putting the address in before starting the drive. The radio played quietly, filling the silence as he bobbed his head to the poppy beat, following the directions and soon parking outside an apartment building a few blocks from the shop. He grabbed his clipboard and the box and climbed out, keys jingling in his pocket as he headed up the stairs, checking the door number on the clipboard before stopping outside the door. He kept a friendly smile on his face, running a hand through his red hair absentmindedly as he gave a couple quick knocks. He heard some movement from the other side of the door, muffled footsteps before the door was thrown open. He perked up, about to go through the usual quick greeting he'd been spewing at each delivery when his breath seemed to catch in his throat, the cheery words dying on the tip of his tongue.

In front of him stood the most attractive man he'd ever come across, bright green hair pushed to the side in soft waves, brilliant blue eyes and a dazzling smile halting any thought process as he stared for a couple seconds, box slack in his hands. The man was just barely shorter than him, in a pair of sweats and a blue t-shirt that made his bright eyes seem even brighter. Mark took in every detail quickly, his cute button nose and light scruff along his jaw, his long lashes and soft smile. He realized belatedly that he's been staring, face flaring red in embarrassment as he held the box out to the cute customer standing in front of him. "Uh, Sean McLoughlin?" he asked, reading off the name on his clipboard if only to pull his eyes away from the soft gaze of the stranger in front of him.

"Yeah, that's me. How much do I owe ye?"

Oh Jesus his voice was adorable, and so was his accent. Mark swallowed hard, looking over the total and reading it off, finally pulling his eyes back up when the guy, Sean, stepped back a little, rummaging around inside before coming back with his money. He handed it to Mark, fingers brushing Mark's as he took the box, the contact sending a jolt through Mark's arm as he pulled it back.

"Are ye new? Felix usually brings me my stuff," the man asked, setting the box aside as he leaned against the doorframe, pale arms crossed easily in front of him. It took Mark a second to stop staring and actually respond, his mind working slowly with all his attention stuck on the way Sean's lips curved and moved when he spoke, the way his cool blue eyes studied him.

"Uh, yeah. Just started today. I'm Mark, by the way," he finally managed to respond, holding a hand out. Sean smiled, taking his hand in his and giving a shake.

"Sean, though I usually go by Jack."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Jack," Mark smiled, the grin that made it's way across Jack's face making his eyes sparkle, his whole face lighting up.

"It was nice meetin ye too, Mark. You'll probably be seein a lot of me, I love Marzia's cookies," he grinned, Mark chuckling as he ran a hand through his hair again, a nervous habit he couldn't seem to shake.

"I look forward to it," he grinned, realizing a bit late how flirtatious the remark was, cheeks going pink as Jack laughed easily, shifting in his spot against the doorway.

"So do I. I'll see ye," Jack grinned, smiling out at him as he shut the door again, leaving Mark standing in front of his door with a huge dopey grin and a blush coloring his entire face as he finally headed back to the van.

-

Mark made it back to the shop, parking the van and heading back in to grab his shirt, mind still full of images of Jack, his soft smile and bright eyes, the cute lilting accent that sent his heart racing. Felix came over with his shirt, a huge smirk pulling at his features as he handed Mark the shirt and a small slip of paper. Mark frowned at the paper, looking to Felix in obvious confusion as he grinned back smugly.

"Jack called again, wanted me to give you that."

Mark opened the folded slip, cheeks flaring red all over again when he realized it was a phone number. Jack's phone number. He pulled his eyes away from the set of digits as Felix shifted in front of him, still smirking.

"And he wanted me to give you a message. 'Text me sometime, I'd love to get to know you'."

Mark was staring wide-eyed from Felix to the slip of paper, mind utterly blank as he tried to take in the information.

"He also said you were 'hot as fuck', and that he wants you taking his deliveries from now on, but don't tell him I told you that," Felix grinned slyly, Mark's blush growing darker as he pocketed the slip of paper, a huge smile stretching across his face as he nodded dumbly, his tongue not seeming to work properly. Felix clapped a hand on his shoulder, wishing him a good night and turning him around, pushing him toward the door with a smile. Mark stumbled a bit, dazedly making his way back out to his car and heading back home.

He headed inside his own apartment, pulling his phone and the slip of paper out with shaky hands. He punched the number in carefully, rereading the set of numbers over and over to make sure he'd put it in right before saving the contact and opening a new message with a racing heart.

_'Hey Jack, this is Mark from the bakery. I heard you wanted to get to know me?'_


End file.
